<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Object! by AnneLaurant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891073">I Object!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant'>AnneLaurant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aveyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dameon storms into the palace of Thais to vent about a marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Rhen Pendragon/Lars Tenobor, Background Talia Maurva/Devin Pendragon, Rhen Pendragon &amp; Dameon Maurva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Object!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, just a short exercise to get myself back into writing a bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dameon strode through the halls, not caring for the guards or their warnings. He had to see her. He had news of utmost importance. He was on an urgent mission, and he did not want to waste time--</p><p>"The Queen is not accepting visitors!"</p><p>"Out of my way!"</p><p>He brushed off another guard as he applied a shield to himself with a wave of his staff. Yes, he was breaking the rules. Yes, he was violating authority. But no, he had to see her, try to sit down, and try his best to calmly talk about the matter at hand.</p><p>He arrived before a quaint-looking door and the guards immediately hung their weapons before him. Dameon waved his staff, and the guards dropped unconscious.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that."</p><p>Dameon stiffened at the voice. Ah, just the person he didn't really want to run into.</p><p>"Lars," he greeted as he turned.</p><p>"Yeah." The other mage was in his element, appearance-wise, wearing clothes fit for a Prince of the Eastern Empire. But Lars' voice betrayed sympathy, something he didn't often show to the Sun Priest.</p><p>And that only meant one thing, and dread shot up Dameon's spine.</p><p>"So you got an invitation too?" Dameon asked.</p><p>"Why, of course." Lars rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be invited to such a prestigious event?"</p><p>"Lars."</p><p>The sorcerer grimaced. "I hate it as much as you and Rhen do."</p><p>Hearing her name gave Dameon a bitter taste in his throat, and he forced himself not to gag. He forced himself not to gag at the many images and scenarios playing in his mind.</p><p>When Dameon refocused, Lars had opened the door, gesturing for him to get in. The Sun Priest accepted the sorcerer's hospitality, and just about flopped down on one of the armchairs inside the cozy parlor of the Queen of Thais.</p><p>He heard a small gasp, and forced himself to look into her eyes.</p><p>Rhen Darzon. Rhenellaine Pendragon. Hero of Aia. Slayer of Ahriman. Rightful wielder of the Swords of Magic. His friend. His ex. And now--</p><p>"Why, I wasn't expecting my sibling-to-be."</p><p>Dameon whined. Not the development he was seeking in his years after the whole Ahriman fiasco.</p><p>"Hi," Dameon choked out, "And don't call me that." The thought of becoming Rhen's big brother was just... no.</p><p>Rhen threw the ornate invitation towards Lars' hands and pulled her feet underneath her. Certainly not a very Queen-like gesture, but Rhen was Rhen, nonetheless, and Dameon didn't, couldn't point it out.</p><p>There were more important things to talk about.</p><p>"So. Congratulations to Talia, I guess."</p><p>"I never would've imagined her to think about remarriage."</p><p>"She and Devin were close, so it wasn't really, uh, much of a surprise."</p><p>Dameon growled. "First, she kills my father. Then, she goes to pursue a relationship with my ex's father. I never knew I could hate her even more."</p><p>"You know she killed your dad because the darkness was killing him."</p><p>He was about to retort, when Lars quipped, "Wow, I can already see the future sibling squabbles."</p><p>Dameon glared at the bastard who would soon become his brother-in-law. Lars only flashed him a smug grin that didn't fade, even as Rhen hit him on the arm.</p><p>"Ignore him," Rhen said, then turned to Lars, "And you, get out of here. This is a private matter."</p><p>"It isn't a private matter when the Empress is urging me to attend." Lars gazed at his nails. "Oh, did I say, she was urging me? Actually, she was *commanding* me. So, nope, you're not taking me off the guest list, and you're not getting me to leave."</p><p>Rhen groaned again, and Dameon hung his head. The silence was only punctuated by Lars flipping the invitation over and over.</p><p>"...do you..." Dameon hesitated. "Do you reckon there's a way to break them up?"</p><p>"I don't really want to experience going up against the previous batch of heroes who had prevented the rise of Ahriman." Rhen sighed. "And as much as I'm not that close with them, I don't also want to get on their bad side either."</p><p>Dameon hung his head again. There had to be a way out of this. Maybe something less personal and something more... political.</p><p>"...what if... what if we tell the Chancellor that... that if the wedding was to proceed, I'll be a... a threat to the throne?"</p><p>The couple widened their eyes, and mischievous smirks stretched across their lips.</p><p>"Ruining the wedding of her old man and your hag?" Lars chuckled. "Now that has to go down in history. I'm in."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>